ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Car
Chevrolet Camaro]] car]] Jupiter 8]] police cars]] A car was a type of general purpose automobile typically used by family households in everyday situations, such as the transport of cargo. They were sold by car salesmen. History Cars used the fossil fuel gasoline to run the internal combustion engine through the first half of the 21st century. ( ) Rex Denning's brother-in-law was a car salesman. Denning thought he wasn't good at his job. ( ) Jimmy was killed in 1953 for attempting to break into a car with a crowbar. ( ) While visiting Earth in 1986, James Kirk was nearly hit by a taxi cab. ( ) Cars were used quite often by police departments across 20th century Earth, and such vehicles were modified to include flashing lights, sirens, and other devices for their needs. ( ; ) The hovercar eventually replaced the ground-based car for general use in 2036, although ground-based cars were still quite common. ( ) During the 2130s, Charles Tucker III used to drive his car out to Chatkin Point and park along the shoreline and stare at the moon with his girlfriend. He later compared the size of his first car to that of a Retellian escape pod. ( ) However, in early 2154, after realizing Phlox could be extremely persuasive, Charles Tucker III asked Phlox to "remind me never to buy a car from you". ( ) In 2268, the inhabitants of planet 892-IV advertised a brand of car called the Jupiter 8. ( ) The same year, the Iotians of Sigma Iotia II, were driving cars identical to those driven in the United States of America on Earth, in the 1920s. ( ) That same year, the Ekosians also had cars. They were similar in design to many of the cars from Earth in 1944. ( ) The Vedala, one of the oldest space faring species in the galaxy also used cars. They allowed a team of people, which included Kirk and Spock, to use their Vedala ground vehicle for transportation on the mad planet, where they were seeking the stolen Soul of the Skorr. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, the spy gets to use many cars, including limousines. ( ) .}} Alternate reality In the early 2240s of the alternate reality, James Kirk's stepfather owned an antique Corvette, which Kirk drove into a chasm. ( ) In 2258, a car drove by Starfleet Academy just before took the Kobayashi Maru scenario for a third time. ( ) The following year, Doctor McCoy told Captain Kirk that "You don't rob a bank when the get-away car has a flat tire," referring to his plan to infiltrate Qo'noS when the 's warp core had broken down. ( ) Types of cars *Chevrolet/General Motors ** Cadillac ** Bel Air ** Camaro ** Caprice ** Corvette *Ford ** Crown Victoria ** Edsel ** Model A ** Model T ** Mustang ** LTD Country Squire *Lincoln *Other **Duesenberg ** Jupiter 8 ** Lada ** Hovercar Species that used cars *892-IV Roman *Ekosians *Gosis' species *Humans *Iotians *Onlies *Vedala Additional references * * ** ** * * ** ** External link * fr:Voiture Category:Vehicles